trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Miatra
The Kingdom of Miatra is one of the Kogari Kingdoms. Originally a Zarian Frontier colony, it was taken over by expatriate Zarian nobles. It claims to be the only legitimate heir to the Zarian Empire The first and the oldest of the Five Kingdoms, a rock of opposition to the UFP Appearance: Starbase 600 Game Group Name: The Kingdom of Miatra Created By: Jay P. Hailey Number of Members: total - 975 million Nature of Members: Kogari and others who are citizens or swear loyalty to the Crown of Miatra Location: The Kogari Region People: Mostly Zarians with a scattering of aliens, Bykaler and Vargr transients Languages Spoken: The official Language of the Kingdom of Miatra is Zarian all others are discouraged Organization: Government: Feudal - Oligarchic -- The Government of Zaria is a Monarchy supported by the lukewarm enthusiasm of it's people and an entrenched oligarchy or wealthy, High Status people. It is not as complex or bureaucratically hobbled as the original Zarian Manarchy, which allows for greater personal freedom at most levels of society. Military: The military forces of Zaria are some of the largest and best trained in the Kogari region. The Royal Miatran Space Force grew from a collection of battered hulks into the third largest navy in known space. One-on-one units of the Royal Miatran Space Force can rival anything the B-UFP and the Vargr have. Their designs are based on the original Zarian Space Force but have been improved by acquisition of UFP, Orion and Vargr technologies. The RMSF has 2 DN, 2 BC, 12 CA, 15 CL, 24 DD, 24 FF, 12 attack groups, and 32 fighter wings, work continues on their 4th GSC cruiser, based on their CL hull. They use Phasers, Missiles and Distruptors, as a general rule. he Royal Miatran Army is large, and ranges from "adequate" reserve units to elite commando and royal guard units. The Miatran intelligence service is professional and thorough, with an small undertone of psychosis. Their special investigations squad is infamous in intelligence circles, but not well know outside of "the life". They make a point of recruiting the type of people who will do *anything* to advance their country. The Miatran military is firming up in the post Zhodani and Klingon Civil war periods. They were never seriously challenged. Currently the main real threat is pirates. They still beat the drum of anti-Federation preparedness lest a lack of need for the big frigates is seen. Economy: Because of the more stripped down nature of the Miatran Government, the Oligarchs who turn their attention to trade have done very well. The Miatrans have penetrated every market in the Kogari region and even have some regular routes into the UFP. The Miatrans have the most colonies outside of their core worlds and using Kogari and Tanakian labor have begun the construction of a solid, powerful infrastructures on their new worlds. The central position of the Mining Guild of Porniqt, the heavy military budget and the inequity between the classes of society impose a noticeable drag on the Miatran economy, however, the only one of these elements that is currently a challenge in Miatral culture is the Mining Guild. And it is indeed being challenged. The Culture: Mix a Renaissance Italian country with the movie Wall street and this is the Miatran Culture The Nobility is aggressively dominant, and PR services work hard to make them Celebrities, cherished by the masses. Wealth is the key to entry into the Miatran high society. A noble heir who's broke will soon be replaced by an up-and-coming hero of the wars, vid-star, or wealthy financial Guru. The middle class is large and productive. The myth is widespread than anyone could become one of the golden people, if they worked hard, got lucky and were in the right place, at the right time to capitalize on opportunity. There are enough people being publicly elevated to the peerage for "Good Service" to make this seem credible. The lower classes struggle through, but are cheered by the glitz, glitter and soap opera like adventures of their nobility. Some people seek to begin an new life by emigrating to the colonies. For those with needed skills, this is a ticket to advancement. to the unskilled or semi skilled it a trip to hard-work-land. Several prison colonies have been set up where offenders against Miatran law do agricultural work in a sort of 22nd century looking chain gang. The lowest of the low are the Transported or the Tanakian colonists. Transported people are ne'er-do-wells, repeat offenders and people in massive debt (and political dissidents) who are rounded up and shipped off to work plantations on the newest colonies. Tanakians are recruited from their home world and find themselves working hard on Miatran plantations for meager returns. Pathetically many still consider this the best break they have ever gotten and remain loyal to their "Employers." A few escape to the lives of indigents, bandits or cheap labor else where on their new home worlds. Game Role: Opposition to the UFP, an independent nation to do what it wants anyway. World Role: One of the Five Kingdoms of the Kogari Relative Influence: large, a large player in the Kogari Region Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: To restore the Throne of Zaria and rule all of know space Relative Wealth: Compared to a person, enormous. Compared to other nations, small. Group advantages: The ability to levy taxes and raise a battle fleet. Can call on allies for help (conditionally) Group disadvantages: A Kingdom can't dodge, everyone knows where it is. Relations: *''' The United Federation of Planets --''' While many in the B-UFP have cultural history in common with the founders of the Kingdom if Miatra, the relationship is tense. The Federati consider the Miatrans to be violent oriented provincials, while the Miatrans consider the Federati to be the chief danger to life and liberty. Militarily there was always an underlying hope that somehow, the Kingdom of Miatra would find a way to outgrow and reconquer the UFP. This assumption is built into many Miatran policies and long term goals. Most Miatrans realize this is very optimistic, but only recently has it become politically possible to say so. this doesn't mean that Miatra likes the UFP, not at all. Miatra makes it a policy to keep a polite face to the UFP at all times while knifing it in the back at every opportunity. With the sudden expansion and technological edge the UFP has demonstrated and Mongo joining this group is has become virtually impossible. Stranger still the UFP drove the Zhodani off Kalador and backed away. They did not keep it. Ther UFP has bee nthe might morphing political entity. It was the UFP, then the UFP (old) and the B-UFP. Then one big UFP again, but with pieces all over the place. This new approach of friendliness and engagement is being held at arms length. * Nar --''' The Orions have always been a minor presence in the region, now people know where they are. They are being held at arms length while they are being examined. * Kalador --''' Miatra and Kalador get along like siblings, which means sometimes it's hard to tell them apart and sometimes they're trying to claw each other's eyes out. In the aftermath of Kaldore's defeat by the Zhodani, their subsequent "liberation" by the Klingons and their throwing the Klingons off, Kaldor is touchy about it's independence and bit full of itself. It has noted that its so called allies didn't lift a finger. * Klingon Empire --''' The new 800 pound gorilla on the block. Certainly more forthright and aggressive than the UFP. One can appreciate their directness even if the goals are not to your liking. * 'Mizert --' Essentially the same story as with the Kalador, a sibling nation to Miatra, Miatra is nicer to Mizert because Mizert is on the leading edge of Kogari Region technology. * 'The Realm of Ko'ot --' As a mixed Bykaler/Human nation, This is the black sheep of the Kogari kingdoms tensions have always been somewhat high. The resentment against the Bykaler has lessened in favor of resentment against the UFP, leading to grudging acceptance of the Realm of Ko'ot * 'The Principality of Anzon --' This is another tension filled relationship. Miatra tried to conquer Anzon in their early histories and only the intervention of the Mizert and Kaladorian fleets prevented this. At the same time, Miatra has intervened to prevent the annexation of Anzon five separate times. Anzon is viewed the same way one might view a schizophrenic porcupine with a large gold watch. * Akbara --''' The Royal house of Miatra looks at Akbara with Disdain, which the Kaliphate returns. While a dangerous world, it is also a source of information, material, illegal goods and slaves that can't be turned down. Every so often the Royal Miatran Space Force launches a punitive raid into the Akbara system and smears the majority of pirates there. Battles with the Guardians are more often even. *''' The Free Republic of Zolan --''' This planet is viewed neutrally by the Miatran. A Handy ally at times, possessed of a set of bad ideas at others, the Miatrans try to solidify their position with regards to the FRZ, in order to have a more consistent idea of the relationship. This has been moderately successful. * The Free Port of Pogue --''' The Kingdom of Miatra views the free port with a good deal of anger. Without its starship crippling nebula, Pogue would have been smeared long along. As it was the Royal Miatran Space Force has lost three task forces attempting to force their way through the nebula. They won't be trying that again, soon. Pogue has been mostly neutralized by the fast UFP ships. Sure the nebula is dangerous, but four of their frigates can patrol the whole of the perimeter. * 'The Mining Guild of Porniqt --' Miatra needs Porniqt for the time being, but the Miatran authorities don't like the guild and are looking for an end run around them. However given the mutual need the two entities find themselves in, the relationship is polite and cold. Porniqt has been undercut by the Emerald Mining Company based on Oz. * 'Ix!tor --' The Kingdom of Miatra counts the Ix!tor among their success stories and so are generally completely fooled by the Ix!tor. The revaluation that the Ix!tor were not playing straight led to a very, very angry scene. Ix!tor has been cut off, literally. Kogari worlds have taken Xx!tor ships and will not sell to them. * 'Tanak --' The upper crust of the Kingdom of Miatra consider the Tanaki to be "Wogs", and the world of Tanak effectively a house guarded by children to be fooled and robbed blind. The Tanaki are now ahead of the curve with the Federation looking out for them. The Kogari nations being skillfully mean and evil is not helping the matter. * 'Bykaler --' As a core world of the UFP the Bykaler are viewed with suspicion and large scale dislike * 'Haven --' As Bykalers and survivors of the Order that destroyed Zaria, Haven was initially greeted with vast hostility. The Five Kingdoms still don't like them at all, but they have proven to be very useful during confrontations with the UFP. * Vargr --''' Generally Vargr traders and scouts are welcomed. Vargr Mercenary units can find employment. Vargr Raiders are resisted fiercely and hunted. Because of the complexity of the Kogari politics, Kogari authorities are use to the idea of compartmentalized responsibility and blame, and so are naturally better able to cope with the idea that one Vargr is not necessarily the same as the last one. Since the Vargr are in a low intensity conflict with the UFP, they are generally greeted happily under the theory "The enemy of my enemy is my friend". Only a few thinkers in the Kogari region have watched the Vargr expansion and realize that in time the Kogari region may be threatened. * Zhodani Consulate --''' The scary, scary 400 pound gorilla on the block. These guys are proven dangerous. They moved in on Kalador with little resistance. It took the UFP to move them off. The Zhodani drove the Klingons back with great force expending themselves in the effort and utterly caved to the UFP, which apparently unknown to everyone is on BOTH SIDES of the Consultant. The Zhodani are outright feared. '''Area of Operation: The Kingdom of Miatra operates in the Kogari Region -4.2/-12 Headquarters Location: The Planet Miatra Capital City: Miatra Prime. Public Face: The one true heir to the throne of Zaria Notable Members: *'' Hamat Delgar'', King - the Current Monarch * Zik Kanat, Duke - The Monarch's friend and Chief adviser, as well as member of numerous boards of directors of several large corporations. * Admiral Targa Kane, Duke - An old Space dog with a lot of experience, minister of the Royal Miatran Space Force * Admiral Kila Jot, Earl - Another old space dog, an iconoclast who has declared war on the assumptions of Adm Kane and the RMSF Command Center * Frieda Miko - A popular Comic, thinker, speaker and writer, generally agrees with the government but occasionally asks uncomfortable questions. (Unknown to everyone, she's an operative of the King, and one of his chief Spy masters) * Karga Milane - A Starship Captain noted for being handsome, charismatic and a daring adventurer. A very popular man, and people follow his adventures. (Unknown to everyone, it's actually his nebish, comic relief looking XO, Gree Favo, who handles the real crises. Without Favo, Milane would be dead, dead, dead. Even Milane is starting to become unclear on this.) History of the Group: Miatra was a Zarian Colony when the Zarian/Bykaler war broke out. Cut off early in the war, they declined to a desperate situation when they were surprised to find the find King or Miatra, Kerdil the firs appearing on their doorstep with what was left of his ducal fleet. Kerdil brought word of the death of Argala, the last Zarian Queen. He declared the New Empire of Zaria with himself as it's king, due to his relationship with the Queen (He was a cousin). however several rivals of Kerdil's also made claims to the Zarian throne based on similar causes. Kerdil established that Miatra was its own entity to be co-ruled with Zaria when that kingdom was re-established. Two other Zarian Planets rallied to Kerdil and became part of his Miatran government. Kerdil's agents brought in accounts of the new technology released by the USS Canberra and Kerdil over saw the reconstruction of his fleet using this new technology as well as serious upgrades to Miatra's infrastructure. Now, Miatra is firing up a large expansion and doing it's best to edge ahead of the race with the other Kogari powers to rival the UFP. the sudden increase in the size and technology of the UFP has startled them. The change in attitude is regarded with deep suspicion. Category:Political Units Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek